Dream of Me
by Chrisy12
Summary: One-shot. Sometime's when people are in love they don't see what they have right in front them, even if it's what they want. They say love make you blind, so what is the cure for that? R&R Please.


Hello! I have a new one-shot for you to read. Let me know how you like it! There might be a lot of OCCness in here. Sorry, I try to keep them in character but sometimes I get to mushy ; Hope you like it!

_Oh and when you see something written like this then its Inuyasha's youkai thinking K?_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But a girl can dream .

Dream of me.

Night time in the sengoku jidai was one of the most beautiful things that anybody could wish to see in their whole life. The moon would shin down between the trees and onto the lakes creating a beautiful atmosphere for anyone that was lucky enough to see it. The fireflies would come out to play in the wind and fly between the dancing flowers, displaying their lights for the world to see. But unless you were a night owl you never got to see them, for they only came out well after midnight.

But for a young eighteen year old human girl, night time was the perfect time to think. Kagome Higurashi hardly ever slept more then five or six hours a night anymore, mostly because of a certain grumpy inu hanyou that never let her sleep past dawn, but another reason was because at night no one would bother her about anything. As much as she loved everyone in their group, they could get annoying sometimes.

Shippo was too young to know that there was something's that she didn't want to talk about so he would either annoy her to death trying to get her to talk or figure out what she was thinking and embarrass her by talking about it out loud. Like all the times she was thinking about Inuyasha. Sango would wait until they found a hot spring and then make her talk about it, and if she didn't she would guess what she was thinking and THEN make her talk. She sometimes thought those two could read minds.

But Miroku and Inuyasha were the worst. Miroku would turn anything she thought about into something perverted, which would cause Sango to hit him and make Inuyasha all the more curious about what she was thinking. Then he would get her alone and start questioning her, which would cause her to blush and him to ask more questions.

Safe to say she tried to stop thinking around them. About anything important anyway, like Inuyasha, what she was going to do after the jewel was completed, Inuyasha, what she was going to do with her life if she did go home to stay, Inuyasha, what she was going to do if she stayed in the sengoku jidai, Inuyasha, what she was going to do if Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo, she didn't think she would make it without him, oh did I mention Inuyasha? Well, he was her favorite thing to think about.

He was the main reason that she would sneak away from everyone at night to think. They were in Kaede's village that night; they had come back that day after a fight with one of Naraku's puppets. They all had wounds from the battle but Inuyasha had emotional wounds as well. During the battle the real Naraku showed up with Kikyo by his side. He said that if they wanted Kikyo to come out of the fight alive that they were to hand over the jewel shards to him. Kagome agreed to the terms before anyone could say otherwise, but when she went to hand them over, the tentacle that was supposed to take them took her instead.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled as she was thrown next to Kikyo, who just stood there looking at Inuyasha.

"KAGOME! Let them go you basterd!" He yelled

He smiled a sinister smile as Kagura stood on his left side and Kanna on his right. His black eyes went from Kagura to Kanna then to Kagome and Kikyo. They seemed to get what he wanted because they both walked over to the girls. Kanna walked over to Kikyo and held her mirror in front of her as Kagura walked behind Kagome and held her fan to her throat.

Inuyasha was furies. What right did Naraku have to put his Kagome and Kikyo in danger? (He still doesn't know which one he loves more, so he settled for both, kinda kinky if you ask me ;) None. And he was going to make sure he never did again.

"I grow tired if this game we keep playing Inuyasha, it's time you made a choice, Kagome or Kikyo? But be warned, the one you don't choose will die. Be it Kikyo, Kanna will take the souls she needs to live. Be it Kagome, Kagura will slice her throat open. Choose carefully Inuyasha."

_Damn it! I'm not ready for this! I can't choose between them yet. I...I don't know what to do, who do I choose?_

"Choose Inuyasha, or I will for you." He said with a laugh. He loved this, watching Inuyasha's face go from pain to confusion. _This is going to be fun. I can't wait to see his face when he chooses. _He had watched Inuyasha and the two women that he held captive for almost three years now. Every time he went to see Kikyo her reincarnation (sp?) they called Kagome would appear to be very upset and not look him in the eyes for the next two days, or until the next battle. He watched them very closely to make sure that his suspicions where correct, and after two years of watching them he found that they were.

The girl Kagome was in love with the half-breed Inuyasha.

And Inuyasha very well knew it, he just wasn't about to let anyone know that.

So he started to come up with a plain to tare them apart. As much as Inuyasha seemed to love the girl, he had an obligation to fulfill to Kikyo which meant that he would stay with her no matter how much he did not want to. So Naraku's plain was to make him choose between the two, he would pick Kikyo because he had to, he would kill Kagome in front of Inuyasha and watch his heart break. And then he would watch from afar as all of his friends turned on him because he let the girl die. And watch him die slowly from a broken heart. It was perfect.

To bad he didn't see the earlier conversation between Inuyasha and Kikyo, then he would have known that it wasn't going to work.

"Inuyasha, you know what to do, so do it." Came the soft voice of Kikyo.

As he looked at her he knew what she was talking about, one of the one thing's in the world he never wanted to do was choose between them, and now he had to.

"Kagome." He said as he looked at Kikyo sadly.

"Inuyasha no! I can get-" Kagome was cut off by Kagura as she pressed her fan harder against her throat causing a thin line of blood to appear. This caused Inuyasha to become furies again.

"You sonofabitch! I already chose Kagome so let her go!" It was then that Miroku and Sango showed up. They had been in the village helping Kaede with the sick people. There had been a bad break out of the flu and almost all the people in the village had it. When they sensed the evil ora not to far from the village they decided to see what was happening, they left Shippo and Kirara to help Kaede.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Asked Sango as soon as they came up next to him. He just kept looking at Naraku, who was right now in a mild stat of shock.

_Kagome? He picked Kagome? That's not possible; he was supposed to pick Kikyo, not Kagome. This ruins my plain. HE ruined my plain! I will make that stupid hanyou pay. And not just with his life I will make him watch all of his friend's die first, and then his precious Kagome and Kikyo. He WILL pay! _

"Well? Are you going to let her go or am I going to have to take her my self!" Asked an outraged Inuyasha.

Naraku, who was just getting over his shock, smiled. The basterd actually had the nerve to smile. This just made Inuyasha madder.

"What the fuck are you smiling at! Let her go!" He yelled unsheathing the Tetsusaiga and pointing it at him. "Or I'll make you!" The others took that as a sign to get ready for battle.

_This is it._ Thought Miroku. _This is going to be the last battle. Either we win, or we die trying. Please fates; be on our side this day._

_Kohaku, I will avenge you. I swear on father's grave. _Sango thought. Kohaku had been killed six months earlier, trying to save Sango from him self. Naraku ordered him to kill her and the others, but deep down he could still remember that Sango was his sister and that he loved her. So, trying to save her, he took the shikon jewel shard out of his back. In his last minutes he remembered everything about him self, Sango and his village. He told Sango that he loved her and asked her to forgive him for what he had done. She did, and he passed on with a smile on his face. It was a sad week for everyone in the group, even Inuyasha didn't act like his normal self, and Shippo didn't play any tricks on him. And that week Sango made a vow to fight Naraku until he went down, or she went down.

_Why? Why did he pick me? I thought he was in love with her. _Kagome thought as Kagura slowly loosened her hold on her. _Why, I don't get it, there's got to be something wrong with him. Did I sit him to hard last time? Or is it something else? Dose he, dose he really-no, don't get your hopes up girl, because they'll just come crashing down and land right on your heart. I'm not setting my self up for that heart ache again. _

"Kagura, don't let her go. I have other plans for her." Said Naraku as he looked at the fury in Inuyasha's face increased.

"You basterd! I'm going to KILL you!" He yelled charging at Naraku. The others followed him. Sango went for Kanna, trying to see if she could get Kikyo away from her before she sucked out all of her souls. She would have left her to Kanna if it wasn't for Kagome. She had had a talk with her about Kikyo awhile back and Kagome explained how she felt about the undead miko. She thought that she had her life taken away from her way to soon, and thought that she deserved another chance at happiness. And Kagome would be awfully upset if she knew that they just left her to die.

"Hiraikotsu!" She yelled aiming at Kanna. Kikyo jumped back as the bone boomerang went flying at them. But Kanna was a little faster with her mirror and started sucking Kikyo souls. She fell to the ground with her arms crossed over her chest in a feeble attempt to stop them. About half of the souls she needed were absorbed into the mirror before the Hiraikotsu finally hit its mark. (Sorry guys, but I'm awful at fighting scenes, I'm not going to do to much detail in this so please don't be too disappointed ;) Kanna was thrown backwards onto the ground, Sango rushed to Kikyo.

"Are you alright?" She asked bending down next to her.

"W-why? Why are you helping me?" She asked trying to catch her breath.

"Don't think I'm going this for you, if I had my way I would have left you to the soul sucking bitch, but fortunately for you Kagome doesn't want you to be killed, so I'm making sure you stay alive. Or as alive as you can be." She said as she tried to help her up, but as soon as the words left her mouth Kikyo pushed her away.

"I don't want nor need your help. And I don't want Kagome's pity, so just leave me alone. I can take care of my self." She said struggling to get to her feet.

"And I don't care what you say, I'm helping you weather you like it or not. And you don't have Kagome's pity, you have her understanding, you don't deserve her pity." She said linking her arm through Kikyo's. She aloud Sango to help her to her feet before she said anything else.

-

As soon as Inuyasha charged at Naraku, Miroku went right for Kagura and Kagome.

"Well monk, I see you still have your Wind Tunnel. Care to go up against my Wind?" She said as she pushed Kagome to the ground. That little move caught Miroku's attention.

_Naraku told her not to let her go, why would she just throw her to the ground?_

"Well monk? Let's see what you've got." She said as she attacked him. "_Dance of Blades!"_ (Sorry if that's wrong but I don't remember all of her attacks )

Miroku dodged to the left as her Wind Blades cut the right side of his face. But as he dodged she came up behind him and wrapped her arm around his neck and held her fan to his throat, much like she did with Kagome.

"Now you listen and listen well monk, I want out of Naraku's control, and I want the same for Kanna, but if your girlfriend over there doesn't stop her attack on her she won't make it out of this alive, understand?'' She asked him, he nodded. ''Good, now listen, I'm going to loosen my hold on you, you are going to make it look like you got away from me, then you'll hit me in the head with your staff, not to hard, and I'll pretended to be knocked out. You'll go over to your girlfriend and I want you to get her to stop her attack on Kanna. Inuyasha should still be fighting Naraku so he'll be distracted, get Kanna over to me somehow and I'll knock her out. With us out of the way it should be easer to kill him."

"Wait a minute, how do I know I can trust you? And what do we get out of this deal?" He asked.

"You can trust me because if I was going to kill you I could have done it at any time during this conversation, and you get the death of Naraku, which should be enough, but if you bet him I give my word to you that me and my sister will never be a threat to any of your lives. The only reason I come after you now is because Naraku holds our hearts in his hands, I have no choice. Please do as I say." She said, she almost sounded desperate.

"Alright, brace your self."

-

"Wind Scar!" It wasn't working; no matter how many times he tried it would just back fire. He had to admit it; Naraku had the upper hand on them. He tried attacking from a different angle; it didn't work either. He was starting to worry. What if they couldn't defeat him?

_Stop it! We're going to bet his ass into the ground, and then some._

An arrow flew by his head, and hit Naraku.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing? Get out of here before he gets his hands on you again." He yelled looking back at her. Her clothes were torn up; she had dirt marks all over her arms, legs and face.

_But she still looks good. What the hell am I saying? I'm in the final battle with my biggest enemy and all I can think about is how good she looks. Get your act together Inuyasha._

"I'm not going anywhere Inuyasha." She said notching another arrow in her bow."I have a right to be here to you know, and I'm not going anywhere." She released the arrow.

It missed.

"Pathetic fools. I am all powerful! You will never be able to defeat me!" He laughed at them pulling the arrow out of his shoulder. For one brief second he pitted them. But the feeling was fleeing quickly.

"Kagome! Get your fucking ass out of here NOW! You're just going to get in the way!" She looked hurt for a minute but she got what he was trying to say. She nodded her head and started running the other way; that is until Naraku's tentacles blocked her.

"I don't think so little miko, your not going anywhere. I relish in the thought of seeing the look on your beloved hanyou's face as he watches you die." He laughed as he wrapped one of his tentacles around her waist, lifted her up into the air and brought her to his side.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red.

"Let her go Naraku." His voice was low and deadly. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs, and he was snarling.

"She would have made a lovely mate, don't you agree Inuyasha?" He brought her up to his face for a closer look, not paying attention to Inuyasha, who had dropped the tetsusaiga and was now almost a full blooded youkai. He knew that Naraku was just trying to piss him off.

_That's okay, keep talking you bastard; because by the time you're done talking I'll have your head six feet under the ground._

"I must admit, she don't have the rare beauty that Kikyo possessed, but she comes close." He licked her right cheek, Inuyasha lost all the control he had and attacked, but not before he put a barrier around him self and Kagome.

_Oh gods, please let him stop, or let Inuyasha get through the barrier, I can't take much more of this._

Kagome thought as Naraku licked her other cheek. She could hear Inuyasha's furies roar behind her. As if Naraku licking her wasn't enough she had to listen to him compare her to Kikyo. That in her mind was worse then Naraku's tongue against her skin. So she wasn't as pretty as her, did looks make all the difference?

"Her power comes close also, but she needed a few years worth of miko training to really make anything of it."

_Damn it! Get her the fuck out of there!_

_I'm trying but this fucking barrier isn't helping any!_

Inuyasha and his youkai argued back and forth. One trying to find the sensible solution to get Kagome back to them, and the other too blind with rage to think about anything but tarring Naraku into little pieces.

_Pick up the tetsusaiga asshole, and then we'll be able to break the barrier! _

_And get sucked back inside your head? You high or something?_(I know the Indians used to smoke marijuana back in those days(Not that I'm attacking them, I have a little Indian in me to)So I'm just assuming that they did the same in Japan, if they didn't, then call me stupid and ignore me.) _No way pail, I'm out and I'm staying out._

_So because you want to stay the dominant one you're going to let him kill Kagome._

_Listen asshole, NOBODY is going to kill my mate, understand? She's mine to do with what I want and nobody is going to touch a hair on her head._

_She's NOT your mate, not yet anyway, and he might not be touching her hair but he's sure having fun licking her face! _He looked up just in time to see him throw her back to the ground.

"So long little miko!" He yelled as one of his tentacles sharpened into a spike and headed right at her.

She couldn't move, when he threw down she landed on her arm and broke it, and she was sure her ankle was sprained.

_This is it, I'm going to die, Inuyasha, I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I feel. I love you._

_You sonofabitch! Pick up the tetsusaiga NOW! _

Inuyasha's dispirit yell was not needed, because by the time the word 'you' left his mouth the tetsusaiga was in his hands and he was swinging it. The blade turned red as his eyes changed back to gold. The barrier was broke, and Kagome was in his arms faster then a blink of an eye.

'Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she cluing to his neck.

"Damn it kagome, I told you to run, please just listen to me next time!" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help, and make sure you were alright." She told him as they landed back on the ground. When she looked up at him she was surprised to see the purple marks still on his checks. That didn't make any sense to her. He had the tetsusaiga in his hand, so why was he still in his youkai form?

_Wait a minute, his eyes are gold, not red, so why dose he still have the marks on his face?_

"Go hide behind that tree over there Kagome, I'm going to kill this basterd this time if it kills me." He told her as he put him self between her and Naraku, who was smiling at them.

_That's what I'm worried about. _She thought as she limped over too the tree he told her to hind behind.

"It's over Naraku, we finish this now!" He yelled dropping the tetsusaiga to the ground, making him self full youkai once again.

"I agree, it's time I dispose of you and your annoying friends." He narrowed his eyes, and then charged.

-

Sango wrapped one arm around Kikyo's waist and the other she used to hold her hand that was around her shoulders.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked. Sango helped her over to a tree and sat her against the bark.

"As far as I know he's fighting Naraku." She said as she turned around to face Kanna who was starting to pick her self up off the ground. She was about to attack her again but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to see Miroku behind her.

"Sango don't attack her."

"Why not? She was going to kill Kikyo, not that that's a big deal." She said coldly. Miroku shook his head.

"Do not harm her, trust me on this one Sango, it would not be wise." She looked at him like he was crazy, but she noticed that he was dragging something behind him. It was Kagura. She looked like she was unconscious. Miroku decided to go against her wishes and knock her out completely.

"Miroku what in the world are you doing?"

"Let me handle Kanna, just get Kagura and Kikyo to a safe place." He said handing Kagura over to her.

"Miroku this is crazy!" She took Kagura's hand and drug her over next to Kikyo. By the time she turned around Miroku had an unconscious Kanna in his arms.

"How did you do that! I couldn't knock her out with the Hiraikotsu."

"I have my ways, I just charmed her to sleep."

"Knowing you, you probably groped her till she couldn't take it anymore."

"Sango please, I'm a holy man."

"You're a hentai."

"Will you two please stop bickering? We have more important things to do." Kikyo's calm voice drifted over to the fighting couple in front of her.

"She's right; get her and Kagura out of here. I need to go help Inuyasha and Kagome." He turned around to head towards the fight between Naraku and his friends when Sango spun him around and kissed him right on the lips. He was about to respond when she pulled away and looked him right in the eye.

"You better come back Miroku, or I'll find a way to bring you back for our wedding and when it's over I'll kill you my self understand?" He nodded, shocked that she actually kissed him, called him Miroku AND confirmed their wedding. He had asked her about a month ago but she never gave him an answer; just said she would think about it.

_I guess she's done thinking._

She wrapped one arm around Kagura, lifted her up and started to carry her away with Kikyo trying to carry Kanna and her self behind her. Miroku shook his head and started heading towards the real fight.

-

Of course by the time he got there the fight was half over, Kagome had a broken arm and something wrong with her ankle, and Inuyasha was in full youkai form.

_I guess I'm late._ He thought and sweat dropped.

He ran behind the tree Kagome was behind.

"Kagome-sama, are you alright?" He took her arm in his hand to have a better look at it. When she hissed in pain he let it go.

"I'm fine Miroku, go help Inuyasha, he needs it."

"Do not monk; you are not to go near him." A voice said from behind him as he went to get up.

Kikyo was standing behind Miroku looking at the fight between the two hanyou's. Her eyes had more emotion in them at that moment then any other time Kagome had seen her. It scared her more then any youkai could.

_Is she here to help or take him to hell with her?_

She walked past Miroku and sat down next to Kagome and looked up at Miroku.

"Give us a minute alone please, I'm sure you'd rather be with your fiancée then here." She said not really looking at him, but more like past him to something else.

"Where is Sango? Why did she let you come here?" He asked her.

"She is about a quarter of a mile from where you told her to find safety for us. She dose not know that I have left to come here, she thinks I'm off finding more souls. Now please, leave us, I will not harm her in any way, you have my word." He hesitated for a moment before nodding and turning around to find his love.

_Please kami let her be specking the truth. _

As soon as he was out of sight Kikyo turned her head upwards to look at the cloudless sky.

"I use to love days like this when I was alive, but now they just serve as a remainder of what could have been." She said still looking up. Kagome turned to look at her.

"Kikyo, a day or two ago I would have loved to have a talk with you, but right now Inuyasha is in the biggest battle that we have ever had and I don't think that sitting here talking about what could have happened in the past is going to help him any." The anger that was in her voice surprised her, she never talked to any one like that before. But to Kikyo it was natural.

"Inuyasha will be fine, I want to talk to you before I go." She said looking at her.

"Before you go where?" Kikyo looked back to the sky and smiled slightly.

"Where I belong Kagome. I'm tired of having to steal the souls of women to sustain my existents here. And I'm tired of holding on to something that is no longer mine. I want peace. I'm tired of wandering around looking for a reason to stay here so maybe I could win him back. But I see now that he's to far gone. It was never meant to be between us." The smile was gone from her face.

Kagome knew exactly who she was talking about. She had waited two and a half years to hear those words, only they were coming from the wrong person's mouth. She couldn't count the number of nights she had dreamed of hearing Inuyasha tell her that he had given up on Kikyo, and was in love with her. But that was nothing but a dream, an illusion that she made up to keep her heart happy while she slept, even if she couldn't keep it happy while she was a wake. And now here she was having a civilized talk with her biggest adversary and she was telling her that she was no longer interested in the one person that held her heart. But the one problem with that was that Inuyasha was still in love with her, and THAT was never going to change.

"Do you have any idea what that's going to do to him? He's still in love with you Kikyo, leaving him would kill him. And I can't stand to him in any more pain." She said with tears in her eyes. Kikyo turned to her once again and took her hand in her own.

"You might be my reincarnation, but you are as blind as the bat if you don't know that he already loves you. Why do you think he picked you to live Kagome?" She couldn't answer her, because she really didn't know.

"He picked you Kagome because you're the one that holds his heart. You might think differently but it's true. About two weeks ago we had a conversation about this, he told me that he no longer wanted to go to hell with me and had no intentions to do so. I was so angry at him that I just waited to kill him right where he stood, but for some reason I could not bring my self to do so. And that is when I realized that I did not belong here, that I still had some love for him left, and all I want is for him to be happy and to finally rest in peace." She intertwined her fingers with Kagome's and looked back to the sky.

'"But Kikyo, I thought you wanted another chance at life, why would you give it up so easily?" She asked closing her fingers around Kikyo's.

"Because I already have it. My soul lives on in you Kagome, you might have your own heart and mind but we share the same soul, that is why nether one of us could stand the thought of not seeing Inuyasha again. You love him for your own reasons, and even though our trust was broken so easily I did love him, maybe not for the reasons I should have, but it was still some kind of love. And that is why he loves you, because he knows that you love him for who he is, not what he could be. I see now that that was my biggest mistake; I lost a good man because all I could see was a hanyou. But even though I failed in the last life, I know that I'll have another chance in the next."

Before she knew what was happening she had a pair of arms wrapped around her neck and a sobbing girl connected to them.

"Thank you Kikyo, thank you so much, I promise I won't let you down." Kikyo hugged her back and smiled again, she was beginning to like doing that.

"As long as you keep him happy you won't. And I'm sorry for this Kagome." She pulled away from her.

"Sorry for what?" Kikyo put two fingers on Kagome's forehead and a white light came out of them.

The last thing Kagome saw was Kikyo mouthing the words goodbye.

-

When she woke up she was back in Kaede's hut and her and ankle arm was wrapped up. Shippo was sleeping next to her curled up in Kirara's tail. Nobody would tell her what happened after she passed out. But Inuyasha did tell her that Kikyo had helped defeat Naraku, and that it was her barrier that kept her safe. So when everyone refused to tell her how Naraku was defeated she announced that she was going to go for a walk.

"How the hell are you going to walk with your ankle wench? You can't very well run if a youkai attacks you, so just stay here." Inuyasha crossed his arms as if to say that was the end of the conversation.

Boy did he have a big surprise coming.

"Well excuse me your highnass (that's deliberate, not bad spelling ) but since nobody in here seems to trust me I might as well leave." She got up grabbed her note book and started limping to the door way.

"Kagome-sama, that's not the case at all." Miroku tried to convince her, but he was getting nowhere fast.

"I don't care what the case is, I want to be alone for awhile and I can't do that in here so I'm going out." She opened the flap and was about to step outside when a clawed hand closed it again.

"I don't care what you want, it's too dangerous out there to be by your self, your not going." His voice was calm but she could see in his eye that he was about to explode.

She was so mad at him, at all of them that she didn't care if she said something that would hurt them, in her angered mind she was just going to say exactly what she was feeling then.

"What's new Inuyasha? You never care about what I want, you never care that I sometimes want to see my family or just go home for a few days, that I'm sick of giving up my normal life JUST so I can find the jewel shards so you can become full youkai, that I'm tired of roaming the country side fighting youkai and saving people from them, and I'm tired of waiting for something that I'm never going to get, I don't care what Kikyo said your not interested in me." She whispered the last part to her self, but that didn't stop Inuyasha from hearing it. But before he get the chance to question her she pulled her arm out on his grasp and walked out the door leaving behind three upset humans and one very hurt and confused hanyou.

And now here she was sitting beside the lake just out side of the village (the one where Inuyasha first saw her naked) sorry that she had said to him and the others. They just made her so mad that she wasn't thinking right. She still wasn't, other whys she would have sensed the figure in the tree watching her.

The fireflies danced around her, lighting up her face. One of them landed on her hand, she smiled at it.

"Can you keep a secret? I thought so; you can't really talk anyway can you? Well, there's this guy I like, and I mean I'm really crazy about him, but he's always mean to me, and he's in love with someone else. Dose that make any since to you? I'm in love with an insensitive jerk. I really have lost my mind haven't I? That's why I'm out here now, and why I sometimes sneak off when he's sleeping to think, I can't think around them, it's too much trouble."

The firefly circled on her hand and stopped on the end of her finger.

"Another little secret I have it that if I can't get away from them then I write songs in my note book. Dose that sound silly to you? Writing songs? Most of them are sappy love songs but still, I need some kind of stress relief you know?"

The firefly started moving again, it stopped at her wrist.

"Thanks for listening to me, finally talking to someone, or something, really takes a load off my chaste. You're a good listener you know. I've never been able to say what I want without having someone interrupting me." The firefly flew off her hand and landed on top of her note book next to her and started walking around on it.

"You want me to open this? Okay, you're the boss." She picked up the book and opened it. The firefly sat it self on her shoulder while she looked through the pages. She came across one of her favorite songs that she wrote. It was called Dream of Me, she wrote it about five or six months ago.

"Do you want to hear it? Okay, but I have to worn you I'm not a good singer." She took a deep breath and started.

**Let me sleep, for when I sleep  
****I dream that you are here, your mine  
****And all my fears are left behind  
****I float on air the nightingale sings  
****Gentle lullabies, so let me close my eyes  
****And sleep a chance to dream  
****So I can see the face I long to touch, to kiss  
****But only dreams can bring me this  
****So let the moon shine softly on the boy I long to see  
****And maybe when he dreams, he'll dream of me  
**

**I'll hide beneath the clouds  
****That whisper to the evening star  
****They tell me love is just a dream away, dream away  
****I'll dream away**

**So let the moon shine softly on the boy I long to see  
****And maybe when he dreams, he'll dream of me  
****Oh dream of me **

The firefly flew around her head happily before flying off to join the rest of its friends.

Kagome brought her knees up to her chest and laid her head on them wrapping her arms around her legs. She sat like that for a few minutes before she slowly started to drift to sleep. She started dreaming about him again, and a content smile appeared in her lips. It was only a few more minutes before the figure in the trees jumped down next to the sleeping beauty. He took his outer haori off and wrapped it around her shoulders so she wouldn't catch cold. Then he gently picked her up and jumped back into the tree he occupied earlier.

No matter how heard he tried he couldn't get her words out of his head, or her song, or that lovely voice of hers. If his brother had showed up at that moment he would not be able too fight him, because the world around him just disappeared, everything except the angel in his arms.

_In love with an insensitive jerk eh? I guess I deserved that one. I deserve a lot more then that, but one thing I don't deserve is her. But I guess I did something that the kami's liked, now all I have to do is find a way to keep her. I hope she isn't too mad at me._

He kept thinking about how he was going to tell her what had happened after she passed out in the battle field. And how he was going to tell her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And how he was going to keep her from sitting his when she woke up. He was going to find out soon, because she was started to wake.

The first thing she noticed was that she was warm and that she was sitting side Saddle in some ones lap, and their arms where warped around her. She knew it was Inuyasha, but after all those mean things she said to him why had he come out looking for her? Wasn't he mad at her?

He could tell she was awake, so why wasn't she yelling at him? That didn't make any since to him at all.

He decided to say something and risk being sat.

"K-Kagome? Are you-"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha; I shouldn't have said the things I did. I'm really sorry." She said hugging his waist. He, in his shocked stat, hugged her back.

"Don't be, I deserved all that. I, I know that sometimes it seems like I don't care about anything, but Kagome, that, that's not true at all. I care about you more then anything, and I'd never hurt you on purpose, I guess I just hate seeing you leave me. I always get scared that the well will seal up and you won't be able to get back to me."

There, he just spilled his worse fears to her. And admitted that he cared about her, now all he had to do was wait for either her to say she cared about him to, witch he was sure that she did, or she to say that she had given up on him. The last one almost killed him to think about.

"I'll always come back to you Inuyasha; you should know that by now, I'll never leave you." She said looking up at him. He placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"But what if you couldn't!" He didn't mean to yell, but his feelings got the better of him. He lowered his voice a bit. ''What if the well just sealed up with you in your time and me in mine? What if you couldn't come back?'' He looked away from her, his emotions getting the better of him, only to have his head turned hack to Kagome's. She looked at him with every ounce of love she held for him and said.

"Then I'd die trying." One look in her eyes and he knew she was telling the truth.

'So would I." He said just as intensely as she had. The fireflies dance around them in a display that would make the stars jealous of there lights. And the same little firefly that she had talked to earlier landed right on Inuyasha's ear. He looked up annoyed at the interruption on there romantic moment and Kagome giggled.

"Well hello there little guy, I didn't think I'd see you again." She said as she starched out her hand for it to clime on to. It walked onto her fingers as he brought her hand down in between them. Inuyasha put his hand next to the firefly, expecting it to fly away. Instead it walked from Kagome's hand onto Inuyasha's.

"It looks like you made a friend Inuyasha." She said smiling at him. He looked down at the thing and said.

"Yeah well I heard that they make good listeners when you need to talk to someone." He said looking at her again. She blushed knowing what he was talking about.

"So you heard all that?" She asked, he nodded, she looked down at her hands in her lap. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You have a beautiful singing voice." She blushed even harder. He looked back down to the firefly resting in his hand. "You listened to her confession so it would only be fare if you listen to mine." Kagome rested her head on his shoulder; she wanted to hear what he had to say. But she didn't think she could look him in the eyes.

"Well, there's this girl I like, and I mean I'm head over heels for her, but I'm always a jerk to her because I'm afraid that she might leave me one day. Dose that make any since to you? I'm afraid that she's going to leave me so I'm mean to her, which just makes her mad at me and pushes her farther away. I really have lost it haven't I? I finally find an angel and I push her away. That's why I'm out here right now; I'm hoping she can forgive me for hurting her so many times, and maybe if I get the courage up, maybe I could tell her…tell her how much I love her."

Kagome was crying silently by the time he stopped. Every word he said had struck a cord in her heart, and when he finished she wrapped her arms around his middle as tight as she could with out hurting him.

He knew she was crying, normally he would be panicking by now, thinking that she was upset about something, but her scent held nothing but happiness in it, so he was pretty sure they were tears of joy. So he continued talking to the firefly.

"Now I don't have a song to sing for you, but I do have a promise that I can make to her. Would you like to hear it?" The firefly walked in a circle on his hand, he took that as a yes. 'Well, I can promise that I'll never leave her, that I'll stay faithful to her, and that I'll love her for the rest of my life if she'll let me. Do you think she'll let me? I hope your right.'

He looked down at her for the first time since he started talking, she looked up at him. She had tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy, but she still looked beautiful to him. The firefly flew off again to give them some privacy. Inuyasha pressed his forehead to hers.

"After you passed out on the battle field Kikyo came to help defeat Naraku, she somehow got me out of my youkai form, don't ask how, I don't remember. She told me you were alright, and that she was going to leave this world. I didn't understand at first, I thought that she was going to wish on the jewel to bring her self back to life."

"She told me that she just wanted to rest in peace, that she didn't belong here anymore." Kagome said.

"She told me the same thing, but she said that she wasn't leaving until she brought Naraku with her, I don't really remember what happened out there after that, the last thing I remember was her turning to face Naraku and a bright light coming out of her body. When the light was gone so was she and Naraku. I went to get you and then we all headed back to Kaede's. I didn't want you to know what had happened until I knew what Kikyo had told you, I know it sounds kinda stupid but I didn't know what she had told you and I didn't want you to think that I was going to follow her. I figured that if you thought she was still alive then you wouldn't have to worry about me going with her until I could tell you how I felt about you."

I did sound kinda weird to her (hell it sounds weird to me ) but she guessed she understood what he was saying. If she hadn't talked to Kikyo and knew she was dead then she would have thought that Inuyasha was going to follow her, and that would have scared the crap out of her.

"I understand Inuyasha, I'm just glad that you here with me now." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And I always will be." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

He was just about to kiss her when the firefly they had told there secrets to flew in between them.

"Aw come on, can't we get a little privacy?" Inuyasha asked annoyed. Kagome giggled.

"Inuyasha, he's just a firefly, if your embarrassed about kissing me in front of a firefly then how are we going to tell the others that we're getting married? Not to mention my family.' His head turned to her so fast that she swore he broke his neck.

"You-you mean it? You'll have me?" She nodded. He smiled.

"Who said I'm embarrassed to kiss you? I'd be honored." He said as he got closer and closer to her lips.

"Then prove it." She whispered as there lips touched in a long, sweet, passionate kiss. When they pulled apart they smiled at each other. Kagome rested her head against his shoulder again and sighed.

"So when do you want to go back and tell the others the good news?" He asked stroking her hair.

"Not now, I just want to stay out here a little longer with you." She said sleepily. He yawned and rested his head on top of hers.

"Goodnight Kagome, sweet dreams." He said.

"Goodnight Inuyasha, dream of me." She whispered.

"Always." He whispered back to her.

The firefly buzzed around their heads, happy knowing that he helped another love find its way. After all when you're assigned by Mother Nature to help with something, you take great pried in your work.

Now the world has another happy couple, and it's a better place to live.

OMG! I can't believe I wrote all that! Its 13teen pages long on WordPad! Well, I'm VERY proud of my work on this one and I hope you all liked it. If you have any questions about it then please don't hesitate to e-mail me with them or put them in a review (hint hint) anyway please review! I really want to know what you all think, even if it's bad okay? Great, see you all latter!


End file.
